Mimpi
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Di kedai kokotiam, mereka menceritakan mimpi mereka semalam. / "Semalam aku bermimpi tentangmu." / "Aku juga bermimpi tentangmi, Fang." / For Challenge Mager


**Mimpi**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **For Challenge Mager**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Di kedai kokotiam, ada dua orang pemuda sedang menyesap spesial _ice chocolate_ di tengah senja. Yang satu berambut senada warna anggur dan satunya memakai topi jingga terbalik. Kedua pemuda ini sedang melepas penat karena baru saja belajar di perpustakaan untuk ujian matematika kelak.

Mungkin agak ganjil melihat mereka berdua duduk dengan damai sambil menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Ya, tentu saja, semua orang juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua merupakan rival abadi, baik dalam prestasi akademik maupun non akademik—seperti sepak bola maupun bola basket.

Akan tetapi, walaupun terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan, mereka merupakan teman dekat walaupun sering terjadi pertikaian sepele antara si ungu kacamata dan si topi jingga.

Fang—nama si rambut ungu—sebenarnya tak ingin mengajari Boboiboy matematika. Selain rasa bersaing dengan Boboiboy cukup tinggi, Fang bukanlah orang yang cukup pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Akan tetapi rayuan Boboiboy untuk menraktirnya sekotak donat lobak merah membuatnya tak dapat menolak. Namun sayang beribu sayang, ketika ia dan Boboiboy pulang dari perpustakaan donat lobak merah yang ia impikan habis saat itu juga.

Jadilah sebagai gantinya, Boboiboy menraktir Fang _special ice chocolate_ dan berakhir di kedai kokotiam di saat matahari mulai lelah dan akan digantikan oleh malam.

"Hei, Fang." Boboiboy berucap ketika melihat Fang yang melamun. Fang tersentak kaget, Boboiboy cekikikan.

"Ada apa? Kok melamun?" tanya Boboiboy halus.

"Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan mimpi semalam."

Boboiboy tersenyum jahil. "Oh, ternyata Fang juga bisa bermimpi, toh. Hahaha."

Perkataan Boboiboy dibalas dengan delikan tajam sekaligus sikutan maut Fang. Untung saja Ochobot tidak ada di kedai, jadi Fang bisa menyiksa si topi jingga itu seenaknya, haha.

"Aww ... sakit, Fang." Boboiboy mengaduh pelan dan mengelus-elus perutnya, sumpah sikutan Fang sama hebatnya dengan karateka handal.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau menghinaku, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Fang. Bukan bermaksud menghina. Jangan kaku begitu, dong!"

"Dari dulu sifatku memang begitu. Kalau tidak suka ya sudah."

Fang itu memang keras kepala, jadi terkadang Boboiboy harus banyak-banyak bersabar.

"Iya, deh, iya. Aku minta maaf," ujar Boboiboy, "omong-omong, kau semalam mimpi apa? Sampai kepikiran begitu."

"Aku ... bermimpi kalau kau memiliki saudara," ujar Fang ragu-ragu, ia agak sangsi menceritakan hal ini pada Boboiboy. Takutnya nanti Boboiboy akan meledeknya dan itu menyebalkan.

"Hoo, lalu?"

"Saudaramu mirip sekali denganmu tetapi kalian sering sekali bertengkar."

"Oh, kupikir kau mimpi apa. Raut wajahmu tadi serius sekali ketika melamun," ujar Boboiboy sambil tertawa, "Oh, iya, semalam aku juga memimpikanmu."

Kali ini Fang yang penasaran, akan tetapi ia tetap menahan diri dan berpura-pura tidak peduli. "Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik."

Boboiboy tersenyum jahil mendengar ucapan Fang. "Yakin? Kalau begitu aku tak akan menceritakan."

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" lagi-lagi Fang melihat senyum Boboiboy yang menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya Fang merobek mulut Boboiboy jika ia tidak penasaran dengan mimpi Boboiboy semalam.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik?" hebat, Boboiboy memang tahu cara membuat Fang mati gaya.

"Bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan mimpimu semalam, hanya saja aku sedang bosan saat ini."

Boboiboy tertawa keras. Sumpah, alasan Fang tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar penasaran."

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku menikah dengan Fang."

Fang terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Boboiboy. Oke, mimpi itu adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ia dengar.

"Lalu ...," Fang tak bereaksi ketika Boboiboy mendekat. "Aku menciummu di sana."

Fang beku di tempat. Tidak hanya mendengar cerita Boboiboy yang membuatnya beku, akan tetapi Boboiboy yang secara tiba-tiba mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Boboiboy memberikan senyum manis di tengah senja.

"Aku menyukaimu, Fang."

Sial, kenapa Boboiboy saat ini terlihat keren, sih?

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Fang pelan lalu melarikan diri dari kedai kokotiam. Boboiboy bisa saja menghentikannya, tapi itu tidak perlu ...

Karena melihat wajah memerah Fang ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

 **a/n: haiiii semuaaa~ /lambai2, saya anak baru disini, salam kenal /laluditendang, ini fic buat challenge mager, kenapa mager? Soalnya saya mau bikin fic nggak jadi-jadi, untung mak kesayangan saya bikin challange ini jadi saya nggak mager lagi XD well, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
